


Underneath A Tree

by pessen03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Dirty Talk, First Time, Frotting, Hogwarts, Kissing, M/M, UST, virgin(s), wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessen03/pseuds/pessen03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Draco's birthday and he knows exactly what he wants as a gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath A Tree

It was madness, complete madness! What was Draco’s deal? Ever since the return to Hogwarts last autumn, Potter had been ignoring Draco. Not that he was doing anything bad, the little git, but somehow it was very infuriating. Draco had never failed at getting the other boy’s attention, at least not until recently. And to be fair, it hadn’t even been a month since Draco had got really obsessive about him. Well, it was safest to tell himself that, at any rate.

Not that Draco was obsessed like that. He wasn’t a little schoolgirl. He wasn’t in love or anything. That sodding idiot was just hot. He had a nice arse. It was grabbable, that was all. 

Draco would never find Potter attractive otherwise. His clothes was abysmal, the hair was just bizarre and Draco wouldn’t even start on the glasses or that bloody scar of his.

The notion that they would be lovers or even friends was insane. Draco would never stand to be around him longer than strictly necessary. Potter was a self-centered, good-hearted, glory-seeking wannabe-hero.

Draco just had to shag him and leave him broken-hearted. Potter would never recover from such a blow. 

It was a brilliant plan! 

But yeah, it didn’t go as planned. Draco wanted to maul Potter into submission and that little twat just kept ignoring his advances. This had to change, and quickly.

***

It was a little later Draco came up with an idea. And Draco’s ideas usually worked out great. Well, sometimes at least.

It was Draco’s birthday, the year he became an adult wizard, and it was indeed time to start his new life. He had followed Potter all day and finally, the other boy seemed to be on his own.

***

Harry sat under a tree on the ground of Hogwarts. There wasn’t so much to do so late in the year and he couldn’t face the common room anymore. He liked the sun and the breeze and was completely taken by surprise when Malfoy hauled him up to his feets.

“Kiss me, you tosser!”

Harry stared at him, gaping. “What did just happen, and wait, what?”

“You heard me,” Malfoy spat out. “It’s my birthday and I want a kiss, Potter. Now come on!”

Harry continued staring at him and jerked back when Malfoy’s mouth came closer to his. “You’re crazy, Malfoy, why would you want that?”

“Never mind that, Potter, I think it’s just interesting you haven’t said no yet and you haven’t stopped gawking at my lips since I said it, either.”

Malfoy came closer as he whispered, “I know you want to, Potter, just do it!”

***

Potter trembled, but looked intently into his eyes. “Do you have any idea of what you are asking me?” That look and the tone of his voice was enough for Draco to shiver and slowly nod.

Potter flung himself on Draco and kissed him hard enough to make him tumble backwards. Potter caught him and eased him to the grass without breaking contact with their lips. It wasn’t a skilled kiss, Draco thought, but the enthusiasm did make up for most of it.

Potter straddled Draco’s waist while his tongue forced itself inside of Draco’s mouth. Potter moaned when Draco just let him take him. 

***

Draco wasn’t sure what he wanted. Potter was thrusting into his mouth like he owned it. The nerve of him! But Draco had to admit it was rather nice. It was better than Draco had imagined it would be, having the weight of the other bloke on him, surrounding him. He needed more, but decided he was too proud to beg. 

***

Harry on the other hand was too far gone to even care.

It wasn’t really news, Harry’s obsession with Malfoy. It had been years ago that he had accepted the fact that he wanted Malfoy in a sexual way, but he knew well that nobody else would accept it. Sure, it had been difficult at first. Harry had honestly thought that Malfoy was up to evil plans and schemes, so why would he want to become a part of that? It had become easier after Harry had started to observe Malfoy in a non-hateful way, but it hadn’t taken Malfoy long to see Harry look at him, and he did not seem to like it. Harry hadn’t wanted Malfoy to become suspicious and start accusing him of things that would make this whole situation even more uncomfortable, so he had stopped and decided to avoid Malfoy no matter what.

The only place he allowed himself to come close to even a thought of Malfoy was late at night, touching himself before sleep. He imagined pink lips hovering above him before he was able to kiss them, blond hair tickling his cheek and the taste of pale skin under him. 

After that, it didn’t take long before he came, breathing out a low ‘Malfoy’ that quickly became a heated outcry of ‘Draco’. 

***

Harry couldn’t believe that he actually had Draco under him for real now and that Draco allowed him to take what he had wanted for so long.

Harry ground Draco into the ground. “You are so bloody gorgeous,” Harry panted out. “Do you know how many times I’ve thought about this? Just push you into the ground or a wall or even a desk and just take you. You’ve got me so hard all the fucking time.”

***

Draco didn’t know what to do. He wanted more of what Potter gave, but it wasn’t good if he thought that Draco was serious about this. Obviously, Potter had some strong emotions for him, and let’s face it, who wouldn’t? Potter’s lips were confusing Draco. Of course there wasn’t anything wrong with Potter getting the idea that he might want this. The plan was to shag him and leave him heartbroken, so all he had to do was play along and then finally get him out of his system. 

Draco started moving against Potter’s crotch, and asking for more. Potter apparently took this as a good sign and started frotting desperately against him. 

***

“I want you now,” Harry breathed out. “I want to touch you, take your clothes off and kiss you all over. I want to worship every part of you. I want you to hold on to me and beg for more. I want to take you and come into you. I want to bite and suck you all over and claim you as mine. I want you to scream out my name. I want you Draco, all the time.”

Draco was lost. Hearing Potter talking to him, about him, about them, was more than he could take. “Yes, please, more! Please take me. I want you now, please, Potter, fuck me!”

“Fuck!” Harry growled out, biting Draco on the neck. 

Draco emphasized his plea by reaching down to Potter’s trousers and undoing the zipper. “Please, Potter, take me now!” Finally, Potter’s trousers and pants came undone and Draco could feel his hard cock against his palm.

“Oh no, you can’t just say that and touch me like that, Draco.” Harry started to shake over Draco and almost looked pained. The touch of Draco’s hand and the way he begged to be taken was more than he could take now. Harry was ashamed to realize that he was coming over Draco’s trembling hand. 

That was it. Harry had had his chance to be with Draco and had failed in the worst way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Sex Outdoors Comment Fest for Draco's 31st birthday


End file.
